The Nightmare Returns
by Lucy Marigold
Summary: The Nightmare Forces are back, wanting Rarity to become Nightmare Rarity once more. Something terrible ensues after she willing agrees for the second time. Realizing her mistake when her deal backfires, Rarity must live as the monster she becomes. Will Twilight and her friend be able to save Rairy before it's too late? (Set after 'Twilight's Kingdom' but before 'The Cutie Map'.)
1. Chapter 1 - The Return

**Chapter 1; The Return.**

She awoke from her sleep, a nightmare the ever ending cause for her abrupt awakening. Rarity arose from her sleeping bag, the smooth plastic sliding off of her body onto the ground. Gently, she trotted towards the balcony on the other side of the room, stepping over Applejack in the process. She gingerly opened the glass door and slipped out into the cool autumn night. She placed her hooves across the banister, glazing out at the scenery below and around her. Rarity let loose a sigh, pondering the thoughts and vivid memory of her nightmare. They were coming back and that was a certainty. Rarity looked back at the sleeping forms of her friends, bunched up on the ground in sleeping bags, being blissfully unware of the secret Rarity harboured deep inside. She lowered her hooves, the lack of sleep making her plead for more rest. She began walking inside but felt sluggish and slow. She stumbled forward, tripping over Fluttershy and landing with a high pitched squeal on the floor. Her friends woke up from the commotion. She felt something snake up her leg, it grabbing tightly onto her body before dragging her back towards the balcony. "Help me!" She screamed, Applejack rushed forward, using her lasso to grab onto Rarity's waist.

"Not again!" Fluttershy yelped, Pinkie Pie holding tightly beside her.

"Ah need some help!" Applejack desperately cried, the others rushing forward to assist their friend. Rarity could feel the pull of magic as Twilight tried with all her might to pulling the unicorn back inside. She gasped in pain as she felt something puncture her lower leg. She screamed more, struggling.

"I can't… hold on much longer." The lavender mare shouted, her face showing the strain she was under. The five mares couldn't hold on as Rarity's body became paralysed and limp. Unable to escape the grasp of whatever had caught her, Rarity wailed as she was quickly pulled away. She watched as she was pulled away from her friends, the door slamming closed behind her. She felt the snake-like shadow sliding across her muzzle, silencing her. She eyes began to drop as she slipped into sleep.

Rarity awoke in a familiar place. She was in the Castle of The Two Sisters in the Everfree Forest. She was gaged and tied tightly to the throne she was sitting on, another vacant one sitting nearby. She struggled with her bonds, tugging hard against them. A shadow slunk out of the corner, another one following behind. The first one smiled, moving closer to Rarity. It removed the gag from her muzzle. "What do you want this time?! I wouldn't fall for your tricks a second time." Rarity spoke, angry and temperamental.

" _Ah. We are after the same as before."_ The darker one spoke.

"I won't let you-." She began but was swiftly cut off, still struggling in her bonds.

" _Oh don't tell us that you didn't enjoy it. The power, the control, the will. You can give us what you failed to do last time. Last time, you were weak, without us you still are. Join us again, Rarity. Don't you want to be powerful?_ " Another snapped, snaking around Rarity.

"I-I-I.." She stammered.

" _Don't you want to help us again? You're just like us, Rarity. Lusting for power, for love, for appreciation. WE can give you all of that. Become one with us again, Rarity._ " More of them began to emerge, circling around Rarity.

"It's not true." Rarity whispered to herself.

" _It is true, embrace it. You'll finally belong._ " Rarity felt over-whelmed, the nightmare creatures circling her, blocking her sight. " _Join us. Just say the word._ "

"I agree. On one condition." She spoke softly. The nightmares stopped, a thousand pairs of eyes staring back at her in interest.

" _What condition?"_

"I also get control. A fifty/fifty share."

" _A share? Hmm. Give us a moment_." The shadows dispersed for a moment, forming together nearby. Rarity could hear whispers. They circled around Rarity a moment later. " _We agree to your terms. Let it begin then_." A pure black shadow emerged from the rest, latching itself onto Rarity. It oozed into her coat, snaking around her body until it reached her eyes. Rarity closed them, hissing in pain whilst biting her tongue. She let herself be taken.


	2. Chapter 2 - Saving Rarity

Chapter 2: Saving Rarity.

Twilight Sparkle ran to the lobby of her castle, hearing a loud knock on the crystal door. Her mane was dishevelled and she looked as if she hadn't slept for a long time. "Finally! You're here. Come in Princess Luna." She spoke, ushering the princess of the night inside the dark castle.

"You speak urgently. Is it true? Have the nightmares emerged once more?" Luna spoke, trotting carefully inside. Twilight didn't speak, she just lead Luna up a large flight of stairs before entering a large room. The other four elements lay outside on the balcony, as Spike the dragon slept beside them.

"They took her again, they took Rarity." Twilight spoke softly, tears welling in her eyes. "I saw them heading towards the Everfree Forest. The girls are ready, prepared for anything. Spike will remain behind in case."

"Thou mustn't delay. We must go now before dawn otherwise, if she's transformed, she will no longer be thy friend, Princess Twilight." Luna stated. Twilight rushed forward to gather her friends before they departed for the Everfree forest.

* * *

" _My Queen? Have you awoken yet?_ " The nightmare known as Shadowfright spoke, leaning close to his new leader. Rarity raised her head, opening her eyes. Her outer irises were now a pale turquoise, her pupil fading to a slit. She smiled coldly, running a hoof across her muzzle. Her coat had become the colour of a starless night, her mane flowing in majestic locks. Nightmare Rarity had returned.

"Why yes, darlings, I have." She spoke softly, looking out at the other shadows gathered around her broken throne. She knew the castle was in shambles but it didn't matter. She would fix it. "Do you remember the plan, Larry?" Shadowfright flinched, hearing his normal name.

" _Y-Yes, my Queen._ " He stuttered. Another nightmare creature ran forward, bending on one knee in front of Nightmare Rarity before speaking.

" _Your Majesty, the remaining Elements of Harmony and Princess Luna are approaching the castle. What shall we do?_ " She spoke, looking up at her with crimson eyes.

"Let them come." She snapped, grinning before nodding towards Shadowfright. She glanced out the window, seeing signs that dawn was approaching soon. Nightmare Rarity rose from her throne, trotting forward until she was in the centre of the room. She lit her horn, sapphire coloured magic raising broken stones and torn fabric, placing them back into their places. She moved the spare throne out of the window before it sealed up. Tapestries with diamonds and moons decorated the room, turquoise coloured flames lit in every candle holder. She smiled, her nightmare subjects weaving around the marble banisters, lining up on both sides of the long carpet that sat in the centre. She slowly walked back to her single throne, sitting down to wait.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew ahead of her friends, peering through the thin trees. Normally they would have been attacked by something by now but it was as if the Everfree forest was dead and nothing was alive anymore. Rainbow spotted the worn castle up ahead and flew downwards to alert her friends. "Hey guys, the castle is up ahead!"

"Ah have a bad feelin' about this, gals." Applejack spoke, shivering in her own coat. Pinkie bounced beside her, oddly cheerful despite the situation.

"Oh AJ, it'll be fine. We saved her the first time, didn't we?" Pinkie commented. Luna was silent, deep in thought.

"Girls, we're here." Fluttershy whispered as they arrived. Twilight moved forward, taking the lead. She opened the creaking oak doors, the room shrouded in darkness. They approached the throne room silently, gently taking each hoof step lightly. Nightmare Rarity sat on an ancient throne, a single nightmare creature beside her. "Give us Rarity back!" Twilight shouted, gaining their attention.

"Ah. You've finally arrived, I was getting bored by all this already, Darlings." Nightmare Rarity spoke, waving a hoof in dismissal. "Anyway, attack them or whatever." Suddenly, thousands of nightmare creatures emerged and began to attack the ponies.

"Rarity! Fight it!" Rainbow Dash yelled, dodging a swipe. Pinkie Pie bounced over a pair of creatures, smashing their heads together.

"Yeah! You did it before so it's okie-dooky for you to do it again!" She shouted, spraying another creature with silly string.

"Shut up you foals, you have no clue who you're talking to!" Nightmare Rarity hissed, blasting Rainbow Dash in the wing with magic, causing her to tumble to the ground. Fluttershy rushed forward, catching her in her hooves before pulled her away from the fray.

"Rarity, ye need ta keep fighting!" AJ cried, using her lasso to trip another group of creatures. Luna and Twilight were blasting away with their magic, avoiding becoming overwhelmed. Sunlight peaked through the tinted windows. Nightmare Rarity laughed, tackling Luna to the ground. The shadows circled everyone, trapping them in a circle. Rainbow Dash watched as Nightmare Rarity grabbed Luna by her throat, dragging her away.

" _My Queen? Where should we put them?_ " Shadowfright asked.

"The dungeon. I'll deal with little Lulu here myself." She snapped, walking away with a knocked out Luna. The five other ponies were dragged away by their hooves, contesting as they went.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dealing With The Princesses

**Chapter 3; Dealing With The Princesses.**

"Wakey, wakey Luna. You overslept again, darling." A voice spoke. Princess Luna woke up with a start, fear showing in her eyes. Nightmare Rarity stood in front of her, her nightmarish eyes glowing as she smirked. Luna glanced at her surroundings. She was in a grey bricked room, bars for windows and a metal door the only exit. She was being held in a standing position, her hooves raised above her head, contained with metal shackles. There was a magical blocker on her horn and her wings were clipped behind her back.

"Let me go thou painted maypole! You minus of knot-grass made! How dare thy take over Rarity again with such force?!" Luna spat, spitting in her face.

"With force?" Nightmare Rarity broke out into laughter, stumbling back on her hooves. When she stopped laughing, she looked back at Luna with a serious expression. "Oh Lulu. You really are that oblivious. I decided to let them take over my body." She spoke as if speaking to a small foal.

"Thy cannot manipulate me once more, Nightmare. I shan't fall to thy lies. Rarity, if you are listening to me, fight it." Rarity raised a hoof, smacking Luna across the muzzle.

"Shut up. I don't want to fight it. I still have control, Princess Luna." Nightmare Rarity's eyes had sifted back to their normal state as she spoke. "I still have control and I love it. They've given me what no pony could. Pure power and admiration. Something you fail to ever have." Her eyes shifted back to their nightmarish state a moment later. Luna spat out the blood that had gathered in her mouth, the copper tasting liquid dropping to the floor.

"I see." She whispered, head hung low. Nightmare Rarity turned her back to Luna. She turned back around with a closed box encased in her sapphire coloured magic. She opened the book and pulled out a talisman. It was small, white and in the shape of a diamond.

"I'm guessing you know what this little thing does, darling?" She spoke, tying the string around Luna's neck. Luna didn't respond. She stayed silent. Nightmare Rarity began to chant, the talisman glowing in response. There was a blast of blue light and the talisman changed to blue colour. Nightmare Rarity removed it, Luna's size shrinking and her star-studded mane faded back to its pale blue version. She placed the talisman around her neck, the magic contained inside it being absorbed by Nightmare Rarity.

"Thy shall not achieve thy goal, Nightmare. Though thy may have stolen my magic, thy will not succeed." Luna spoke hoarsely, looking Nightmare Rarity in the eyes. Nightmare Rarity's eyes narrows before she spoke.

"You are no longer of use to me." She stated, pulling out a knife with her magic. She plunged the knife into Luna's chest, Luna letting a small gasp of surprise out before beginning to drown on her own blood. Nightmare Rarity left her corpse there, exiting the cell without any remorse.

* * *

"Fluttershy? Pinkie? Rainbow Dash? AJ? Anypony there?" The lavender coloured alicorn shouted, looking through the bars of her cell. It was pitch black, save for a single light bulb inside her cell. She was frightened and alone. All she could hear was the dripping of water. She froze when she saw a shadow moving closer. It was one of the nightmare creatures. It resembled a cat, with crimson eyes it stared at Twilight. It moved closer and she began to pet the strange creature. It purred in a warped way, sounding more like gurgling than actually purring. Twilight smiled at it when it moved onto her lap, rubbing its head against her hoof. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

" _To serve My Queen_." It spoke. Twilight Sparkle pulled her hoof back in horror, startled by it speaking. It was a female, obvious by the tone of its voice. " _Please don't be frighted, Element of Magic. I come bearing a message from My Queen._ "

"What!? No!" Twilight stood up, brushing the creature off with her wings. She couldn't use her magic to blast it away due to her horn being locked in magical chains that restricted magic. All magic.

" _She requests that you join her in her future reign._ " She spoked, crimson eyes staring intently at Twilight.

"No. No! NO! I won't do anything for HER!" Twilight shouted, backing against the wall.

* * *

Nightmare Rarity sat on her throne, gazing down at her hooves every once and a while. With a blast of light, Celestia burst through the door. "Afternoon, Celestia. I see that you realized something was amiss when the moon didn't rise didn't you?" Nightmare Rarity greeted, looking at Celestia with a look of boredom.

"Return my sister, Twilight and her friends, Nightmare." Celestia shouted, stopping before the steps up to the throne.

"One, its Nightmare Rarity. Two, You can have your pathetic sister back but Twilight and her friends stay here if you want them to live." She replied, grinning wickedly. Celestia sighed, bowing her head.

"I agree to your terms. Next time I shall not be so passive." Celestia spoke. Rarity waved her hoof and one of her nightmare creatures left. It returned a moment later, dumping the dead body of Luna in front of Celestia. Celestia looked at her sister, tears welling in her eyes. "How dare you! You horrid nightmare! Taking over an innocent mare and making her murder my sister!" She screamed, slamming a hoof down onto the ground. Celestia charged her horn with magic before tackling into Nightmare Rarity. They both summoned swords with their magic, clashing with one another. "Die, you ghastly creature!"

"Oh Tia, you wound me!" Nightmare Rarity snapped back, pushing the sword further. The pair battled as if it was an elaborate dance. Yet, Celestia had the upper hoof with her wings, she dodged Nightmare Rarity's attacked before they could even hit her. Nightmare Rarity slashed forward, catching Celestia by the wing. She fell to the ground with a thump, her wing wounded. Nightmare Rarity plunged her sword deep into Celestia's other wing, pinning her to the ground.

"Tell me this, did Rarity willing accept or did you force it upon her?" Celestia panted, defeated and wounded.

"I willing accepted, Princess Celestia. But unlike your sister, I thought about it and I bargained. Guards! Take her to the dungeon. Put her with her little student. Get rid of that corpse as well." Nightmare Rarity hissed. She pulled the sword out with her magic before trotting back to her throne. She watched as Celestia was grabbed and forced into chains. Her guards dragged her away, Celestia sobbing as she was lead. "One dead, three to go." Nightmare Rarity said out loud with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4 - Spike's Attempt

Chapter 4; Spike's Attempt.

Spike looked out at the sky, seeing the sun rising. Twilight had said they would be back before dawn. They hadn't returned. Spike grabbed a scroll from the table nearby, sending it off to Celestia like Twilight had told him if they didn't return. After sending the scroll, the baby dragon sat on the balcony, eyes all puffy and red from crying. He burped up a reply moments later.

' _Dear Spike,_

 _We'll be there shortly, explain to me everything once Cadence and I arrive._

 _Signed, Princess Celestia._ ' The letter had said, written out in hastily written cursive. Spike waited, watching in the direction of Canterlot. A pair of figures appeared in the distance, landing on the balcony a few minutes later. "P-Princess Celestia! Princess Cadence! It took Rarity again." Spike sobbed, grabbing onto Celestia's leg. "Those shadowy things."

"So it is true. Did Luna go with them?" Celestia spoke, Spike nodding.

"What are we going to do, Celestia? What happens if YOU don't return?" Cadence asked, grabbing Spike into a hug.

"I shall go and investigate. They have most certainly been captured." She replied, looking up at the moon that still hung partially in the sky. "Spike, you'll come with me. Cadence, you must remain here and prepare the ponies of Ponyville for the worst. If I don't return active protocol 'Fallen'." They all nodded in reply. Spike got onto Celestia's back, sitting down. Celestia flapped her wings, flying up and into the sky.

* * *

Spike watched from a distance as Celestia battled Nightmare Rarity, eyes welling with tears again. He stayed hidden behind a large statue, holding his breath. He gasped his shock as he watched her pin Celestia to the floor. "Tell me this, did Rarity willing accept or did you force it upon her?" He heard Celestia speak, blood pooling on the ground, sword sticking upwards.

"I willing accepted, Princess Celestia. But unlike your sister, I thought about it and I bargained. Guards! Take her to the dungeon. Put her with her little student. Get rid of that corpse as well." He watched Rarity trot up to her throne where she sat. Celestia was dragged away screaming, another shadow picking up the corpse of Luna like a sack of potatoes. He looked back at Nightmare Rarity who was splattered with blood and smirking once more. He pulled out a fire ruby that was shaped like a heart, holding it close to his chest with his claws. He moved forward, hiding behind each pillar. He froze, feeling something grab onto him. He turned around, a nightmare creature holding onto him. He was grabbed, held tightly as he was pulled forward to where Nightmare Rarity sat.

" _My Queen,_ " It spoke. Spike began to panic, sweat pouring down his face.

"What is it-" She began but stopped, looking up and seeing Spike. "Spike. W-What are you doing here? Y-You shouldn't be here. It isn't safe here. Y-You need to leave."

"Let Twilight go! And Princess Celestia!" Spike shouted, lighting the nightmare creature on fire before escape its grasp. "Let them go! And let Rarity go too!"

"My, My, Spikey-wikey grew some balls, didn't he?" She got up and stood in front of him, glaring down at him.

"R-R-Rarity.." Spike stuttered, shaking as she loomed above him, dropping the ruby onto the ground.

"I am not that foalish mare, you fool. You have no idea who or what you're messing with. I accepted this, Spike. I want this. Don't you want to be my king again?" She snaked around him, wrapping her long tail around his body.

"N-No! I-I don't!" He screamed, frightened.

"Wrong answer." There was a smashing sound as she crushed the fire ruby under her hoof. Nightmare creatures appeared, wrapping themselves around Spike tightly.

" _My Queen, what shall we do with him?_ " Shadowfright asked, him being among the others. Nightmare Rarity put a hoof to her muzzle, thinking for a moment.

"Put him with the rest." She sighed, watching them drag Spike away. She left the room, climbing up a tower before she reached her new bedroom. It was a circular room, a large bed made of mostly pillows and blankets sitting in the centre like a nest. There was a dresser on left side of the room, a large vanity mirror beside it with makeup supplies and hair brushes already lain out for her. On the right side was a pair of glass doors, opening up to a balcony. There were large windows beside the glass doors, looking out to the forest in front of her new castle. She rose the moon with her newly gained power, looking out of the windows. Her eyes flicked back and forth, from normal to nightmarish until they settled on their nightmarish form. "You're getting weak, Rarity." She spoke to herself. She sighed, removing her crown and necklace, setting them down on the dresser, glancing into the vanity mirror. The last time she had been Nightmare Rarity she hadn't seen her reflection. She looked at her large hair, curled and looking like the night sky in a few parts. Her coat was now velvet black, her own cutie mark resembling stars more than diamonds. Using her magic, she picked up a makeup wipe and removed her makeup. She went and sat down in her bed, curling up to sleep.

* * *

Twilight slunk to the back of her cell as she saw Nightmare Rarity's guards approaching her cell. She stayed hidden in the shady corner, watching as they opened the cell door and tossed another pony in. Her eyes widened as she looked at the pony in front of her. "Princess C-Celestia?" She croaked, her voice hoarse from the screaming and shouting. The princess slowly rose up, sitting on her fore hooves. Twilight moved forward and help her mentor sit up. Celestia hissed in pain as her wings moved, the wounds still fresh. She was missing her crown and necklace and there was a magic blocker chained to her horn. "What happened?" Twilight asked.

"L-Luna.. s-she's.." Was all Celestia could say before she burst into tears, sobbing onto the shoulder of the other alicorn.

"What happened to Princess Luna?" Twilight whispered, holding the older mare closely.

"She's d-d-dead.." Celestia sobbed out, more tears streaming down her face, dripping off of her muzzle. Silent tears fell down Twilight's muzzle, her sitting there in numb disbelief. She looked out the bar window, seeing the moon. The two alicorns mourned in silence, watching the moon and stars until the moon vanished from sight. They both fell asleep in each other's hooves.


	5. Chapter 5 - When The Sun Goes Down

**A/N I'm cancelling this story. I no longer have the motivation to continue it when seemly no one seems to enjoy it. This chapter was all I wrote until I discovered that my story wasn't liked and may never be liked. It is also barley edited. Sorry for those who did enjoy it but I just don't have the heart to continue.**

 **Chapter 5; When The Sun Goes Down.**

Nightmare Rarity walked down the dark corridor, looking at each cell. She passed Rainbow Dash's cell, the pegasus mare noticing her. She screamed and shouted when Nightmare Rarity passed, clashing her hooves against the bars. She kept walking, ignoring her scream and shouts, un-phased. She turned the corner, passing more cells in an endless loop. She bowed her head to her guards as she passed another one of their posts. They bowed in return as she continued down the dingy and dark hallway. She went up a set of stairs, weaving through more corridors, the only light being the moonlight shining through the windows. She stopped near a cell, still shrouded in darkness. She watched the pair of ponies inside the cell talking. "It's okay, Princess Celestia." Twilight spoke, moving closer to her mentor.

"No it's not, Twilight… "Celestia replied, muzzle buried in her hooves. "We're being held here against our will."

"We'll get out. We'll-" She began to speak, looking upward before stopping and shutting her mouth. She pulled back, away from the bars. Nightmare Rarity trotted forward silently, looking down at Celestia. Her face showed that she wasn't amused in any way or form. Celestia rose her head, staring at Nightmare Rarity.

"I assume you know why I'm here." Nightmare Rarity spoke, Celestia slinking back in the cell beside Twilight. Nightmare Rarity lit her horn, her magic moving the chains behind Celestia and Twilight which grabbed onto them, chaining them both to the wall. She opened the cell, the metal door clanking behind her. She removed the same talisman she had used on Luna, placing it around Celestia's neck. "Not going to talk? Ah well, that's fine by me, darlings."

"Let Rarity go.. let us go." Twilight whispered, her voice barely audible and hoarse. Nightmare Rarity stopped, looking over at the lavender coloured mare. "I.. know you have control.. please don't do this." She plead, tears welling in her eyes. Nightmare Rarity flicked, looking away sharply. She repeated the chant under her breath, the talisman glowing a pale yellow before she removed it. Nightmare Rarity left without another word, locking the cell door behind herself. She walked back up the same corridor before, tears welling in her own eyes.

"I'm getting soft again." She sighed, taking a deep breath before exiting the dungeon, passing Rainbow Dash once more. When she exited, she walked through the castle, the moon's light still shining through the windows. She felt the magic in the talisman being absorbed into her body. Her legs buckled, her gasping with heavy breaths as the magic weighted her down. She was holding two god's magic in her feeble mortal body. She panted, sweat dripping down her body as if she was doing intensive exercise. One of her guards moved forward.

" _Are you okay, My Queen? Is there anything wrong?_ " He spoke, leaning close to the mare. Nightmare Rarity rose from the ground, brushing specks of dirt off of her coat as if nothing had happened and it was only a minor in convenience.

"Yes. I'm quite alright. Is there any news of Ponyville?" She asked, taking another deep breath. She felt the magic inside her beating like a second heart, it slowly becoming less overwhelming.

" _We've encircled the town, do you wish to join your soldiers in capturing the town, My Queen?_ " He answered, bowing his serpent like head low.

"Yes. Fetch me my armour." She smirked.

* * *

As Nightmare Rarity adorned her armour, she rose the sun into the sky. She wore what Nightmare Moon had worn long ago, the colour matching Nightmare Rarity's eyes. She trotted out of her bedroom, climbing down the stairs before walking to the main door of the castle. Her nightmare creatures stood in rows like soldiers, waiting for her to lead. She turned into mist, exiting the castle and weaving through the Everfree Forest.


End file.
